The Great Battle
by Lady Marianna
Summary: An Alanna and Daine fanfiction. Daine wakes up one day only to find out that all the animals are behaving weirdly. Alanna receives a visit from the Mother goddess after so many years. What on earth is happening to Tortall?? Is this the end?
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce and I'm writing this fan fiction out of fun and love for Tamora Pierce's books.   
  
Note: This story is set between The Immortals and Protector of the Small. But just pretend Protector of the Small is not out yet okay...=)  
  
  
The Great Battle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Daine awoke as Skysong the Dragon tugged at her shoe.   
  
" What is it Kit?" Daine asked. Then it hit her. She could sense it, the cold and dark feeling of fear throughout the kingdom. In every animal, every beast, she could sense it. Something dreadful had taken place and everyone was trying to escape!  
  
" Numair! Wake up quick! Something terrible has happened!" She yelled, throwing on some clothes.  
  
"Daine, what's wrong?" Numair appeared at her door. Sleeping only next door, he could hear her cry plainly.  
  
" I don't know. But I can feel it! Like something has been released! The animals are uneasy as well!" Daine cried out. " We have to get to Alanna and the others!"  
  
A year had passed since the battle of the Immortals. Daine had gone to Pirate's Swoop to stay. Numair had followed her, after being persuaded by Alanna.   
  
" But its only in the middle of the night! Is it that urgent to wake her now?" Numair yawned.  
  
" YES!" Daine answered forcefully and jumped out of bed. Kitten followed her.   
  
Alanna yawned sleepily as she came down the stairs with George at her side. "What's all these commotion about Numair? Keep your voice down or you'll wake to children." She narrowed her eyes, " What do you want and this unearthly hour? Why, it's only dawn!"  
  
George grinned. " My dear lioness, this called early for you? I thought you used to get up at this hour to practice?" he asked mischievously.  
  
" YOU!" Alanna glared at him.  
  
" Hey, if you want to fight, do it later but now, Daine has some important news!" Numair said urgently.  
  
" Ah yes, what is it Daine?" George asked, becoming serious again as he saw that Daine looked pale.  
  
" I don't know! I feel like something bad is going to happen, something cruel and evil have been released!" Daine clutched at her head. " Something bad is going to happen! I can feel it in my bones!" she moaned. " We have to warn the king! I wish I could tell you more but....."  
  
Kitten made a few chucks and whistles which always comforted Daine.  
  
She smiled weakly, " Thanks Kit!"  
  
Alanna walked over to her and gave her a hug, stroking her head. " There there, calm down Daine. You won't be able to think straight if you carry on like this." She said soothingly. She signaled to one of the servants to get her some medicine to cool her down.  
  
" Da, Ma, what is it?" Thom, Alanna's eldest son was standing at the landing.  
  
" Hush Thom," Alanna shooed him away, " Nothing has happened."  
  
But Thom disobeyed. He walked over to Alanna and cuddled up to her, " You have to go away again Ma?" he asked piteously.  
  
Alanna sighed and said, " Darling, Ma won't go away unless I have to." After which she turned to George, " Get him back to sleep will you dear? Daine here needs me." She gave him one last hug and sent him off with his father. 'Poor Thom,' she thought. 'It seems as if he's growing up without a mother. If only I wasn't the king's champion.....' Alanna shook her head, it had been her dream to become a knight. 'But it doesn't seem so helpful to being a good mother....'  
  
Daine calmed down and some colour came back into her face. " Thom needs you. I'll talk to George instead."  
  
" It okay. Hurry up and say what you have to." Alanna said.  
  
Daine sat up. " We have to warn King Jonathan! I feel that something terrible is going to happen! All the animals sense it too!"  
  
" But what terrible thing?" Alanna asked patiently.  
  
" I don't know! Ask Kit, she seems to know." Came Daine's answer.  
  
Alanna thought for awhile. " Hmm....maybe Tkaa will know. But he is at the palace. In the meantime, why not you try and contact your animal friends to find out what kind of terrible thing is going to happen. Meanwhile, I'll go and get prepared in case we need to get the Jon as soon as possible." And she got up and left.  
  
" Daine?" Numair called out softly.  
  
" I'm fine Numair. Go and prepare as well okay? If the situation is as bad as I'm feeling it is, we're in for a wild ride. We'll need some of your strongest and best spells." Daine replied and started to meditate.  
  
She called out to the People, 'Animal friends, what is happening?' She asked silently, speaking to them in her mind. Already, she could feel them bustling anxiously around, like they were getting ready to move.  
  
' Animal friends,' she called again. 'Cloud, Spot, what is up?' she asked the horses. Hearing no reply, she got up and went to the stables.  
  
Over there, she got the shock of her life! The horses looked as if they were going mad and the stable boy could not handle them at all.  
  
Daine immediately walked over and began to quiet them down, " Hush, its alright, nothing is going to happen." She blushed scarlet at this white lie but 'I have to tame the horses!' she excused herself.  
  
She walked over to her personal mare, Cloud. 'Cloud, what on earth is going on?' she asked sternly. The mare shrank back behind her in terror. Its them! Its them! Cloud cried out in fear, her eyeballs rolling back so that you could see the whites of her eyes. She was going crazy and if Daine did not do something soon, she will become mad!  
  
" CLOUD!" Daine yelled, this time out loud. " WHO"S THEM? CALM DOWN!!!!!!" This time, her shout was so loud that it hurt every animals' ear, getting their attention.  
  
Its them....the horrible beasts! Their coming, their coming! Cloud whimpered, cuddling close to Daine.  
  
" What beasts? There is nothing now, nothing to be afraid of now." Daine comforted Cloud gently.  
  
A wild neigh distracted her from Cloud. She turned around and saw Darkmoon kicking around as if it were in a daze. The rest of horses seemed to be doing the same thing! They wanted to get out of that place!  
  
"CALM DOWN, EVERYONE!" Daine shouted again. "THERE IS NOTHING HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF!"  
  
At her sound, the horses quieten down, but they were still fidgeting. Daine had to tell Alanna.  
  
She rushed back to the house and dashed into Alanna's room.   
  
" Daine, something's gone wrong?" Alanna asked her worriedly as she saw Daine very flustered and drenched in sweat.  
  
" Alanna, the...." Before Daine could finished, 2 beams of silvery light shone in front of each of them.  
  
" Badger!" Daine cried out and buried her face in his fur! " Just when I needed to see you!"  
  
" Be careful kit, bad times are coming for Tortall." The badger warned wearily.  
  
Daine looked at him. He certainly looked different. For one thing, he looked worn and tired and there were a few gray furs of his body. Something Daine had never expected to see from a badger god.  
  
" What's happening? Why are all the animals behaving so weirdly?" Daine asked.  
  
The badger looked at her and said very sternly, " Get everyone out of Pirates Swoop and to the Palace by noon kit."  
  
" But...but....what is happening? Tell me! I don't understand...." Daine protested.  
  
The badger pounced onto her and snarled, " Do as you're told kit!"   
  
Daine knew better then to provoke him and surrendered. " Has my father any message? Can I ask him what this is all about?"  
  
The badger softened at the mention of her father. " All will be revealed in due time, but get everyone out of here first before its too late! There's not one minute to be loosed." He instructed and vanished.  
  
************  
Meanwhile  
  
Out of the other beam of light came a woman who was extremely tall, even taller than Numair and whose beauty was indescribable. Her white and pure porcelain skin revealed that she was no mortal.  
  
" mother goddess," Alanna gasp. She had not appeared to her for more than ten years already!  
  
" My daughter," the goddess sweet but terrible voice rang out, " Bad times have come for Tortall. Be prepared for the worst, for this year would be the worst year ever. But never fear, for fear itself will lead to your downfall. Keep your wits about you and success it yours. Good luck."  
  
" But..but..." Alanna stammered, but the goddess had gone. Alanna reached out to the ember-stone she wore on her neck. It glowed a bright purple and was warm to touch. A dawn understanding fell onto Alanna; the stone was re-filled with more magic, and from the goddess herself!   
  
She turned to Daine to see if she had seen the goddess as well but Daine beat her to it. " The badger came and told me we have to get everyone out of Pirate's Swoop before noon today. And who was that woman?" Daine looked strickened.  
  
" She was Mother goddess." Alanna replied.  
  
Daine led out a gasp. Mother goddess??? " You...you...are on speaking terms with the Mother goddess????" she squeaked.  
  
Alanna nodded seriously. " She came to warn me that Tortall is in danger. Lets go, we need to act fast."  
  
**************  
All characters belong to Tamora Pierce but the idea belongs to me.  
  
All comments to livewire_87@yahoo.com  
  
(c)Lady Marianna of Silvermoonsky (livewire)  
  
  
  



	2. The Realisation

The Great Battle  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the palace  
  
They had finally arrived at Corus. Alanna barged into the palace, with Daine and the rest at her heels.  
  
" Jon!" She yelled is she ran into room after room to find him, and saw him when she when into the dining room.  
  
" Ah Alanna, how nice, come and have some breakfast." Jonathan invited. He was eating his breakfast with Thayet.  
  
" No Jon, no time for that! Tortall is in trouble." Alanna said, gasping for breath.  
  
A frown replaced the smile on Jonathan's face, " Trouble? What kind of trouble? Numair?" he asked, perplexed.  
  
" Ask Daine, she's the one who knows." Numair gestured to her.  
  
" Jon, something is happening to Tortall, and its bad! The Badger god and mother goddess appeared to me and Alanna just now, warning us to get out of Pirate's Swoop before its too late! Before that early this morning, I woke up only to feel that the animals were all restless! When I went out to get the horses, they had almost gone crazy with fear! I don't know what it is!" Daine cried out desperately.  
  
" What?" Jonathan exclaimed.  
  
" Jon, where is Tkaa? We think he might know what is going on." Gearge cut in.  
  
Kitten gave a few clucks.  
  
" And yes Kitten, she knows as well," George said, grinning down at her.  
  
" Tkaa? He went off yesterday, saying something like checking something out in the other realms!" Jonathan said worriedly.  
  
" WHAT?" Everyone shouted in shock.  
  
" What are you shouting there for?" Thayet got up and walked towards them. " Why do you all look so worried?"  
  
Numair filled her in on the details.  
  
Her face became as panic-striken as the others. " Then what shall we do?"  
  
" I think the best think for us is to either wait for Tkaa's return or wait for the badger to visit me again. He did mention of explaining things once we are here." Daine said gravely.  
  
Just then, Kitten made a few whistles and disappeared.  
  
Everyone looked questionably at Daine.   
  
" I think she went to search for Tkaa." Daine replied and shrugged.   
  
*****************************  
  
2 hours later  
  
Kitten finally returned with Tkaa. Everyone rushed up to them, impatient for an answer. Tkaa was looking very exhausted.  
  
" Tkaa, what is happening? Can you tell us?" Daine pestered him, frightened as she saw the glassy look in his eyes. It was the same look the horses had.  
  
" Hellions! They have been released. They have been awakened....." Tkaa mumbled in his whispery voice.  
  
" Hellions?" Jonathan and Numair echoed.  
  
Tkaa sat up straighter and looked each one of them in the eye. " Yes, the Hellions have been awakened by someone, someone strong. They are disrupting the Divine Realms and are coming here." He turned to Alanna and George, " Thank goodness you got out of there in time. They are coming up from the coast of Pirates Swoop, destroying everything in sight....."  
  
"But what on earth are they?" Thayet questioned.  
  
Suddenly, a silver beam of light appeared in front of them. The badger had returned.  
  
" What are they? You don't know what are they? Mithros!" The badger cursed. " They are the most horrible and powerful beasts in the realms. They are so huge and enormous and wicked that the great gods cast a spell on them to let them sleep on forever. They couldn't be killed you see, too powerful."  
  
" But can't the gods cast a spell on them again?" Daine asked.  
  
The badger glared at her, " Cast a spell? You make it sound so easy. No, my cub, it is not that easy. They had been tricked once and will not be tricked again. There are a total 6 of them. 2 have started to disrupt the Divine Realms, 2 are making their way to the Black god's realm and 2 are making their way here. You may think it's a small number but it isn't. Their wrath had been surpassed for centuries and now that they have been set free, their power will be twice as great. But do not fret yet, they won't reach Corus for about a week more. They are very slow workers." He turned to go, " And another thing. The dead from the black god's realm will come back to live because of them. Beware of the revengeful for you may not be able to see them." A silver light once again appeared and the badger left.  
  
Everyone sat there, stunned. What were they to do?  
  
Jonathan buried his face in his hands, " The worst thing is, I'm expecting ambassadors from Emelan tomorrow! What are we going to do?"  
  
" Emelan? Where is that?" Daine asked, wrinkling up her nose.  
  
" Its further up north, beyond the Copper Islands. Its quite far." Numair told her. He then turned to Jonathan, " How many are coming?" he asked.  
  
" Nine of them. The ruler of Emelan, 4 great mages and 4 mages-in-training." Jonathan replied. " Tkaa, is there anyway we can destroy them?"  
  
" I don't know," came the answer. " The lesser gods have tried before, only to be injured."  
  
Alanna sat thoughtfully, " A week to prepare for a great battle. How much time is that? Jon, we better get all the advisors in here. We need to plan and we are going to defeat them."  
  
" Alanna, these are very strong brutes. Even I, an immortal, fear them. How can you mere mortals defeat them." Tkaa said.  
  
" We can and we will. Jonathan and I have defeated the Ysirsanders before and we are going to defeat whatever these Hellions are!" Alanna sticked out her chin defiantly.  
  
******************************************  
  
The next day  
  
Luckily, Corus wasn't affected yet and they could still welcome the visitors formally.   
  
King Jonathan sat at the throne with his advisors and the queen beside him.  
  
" Presenting, Duke Vedris fa Toren, ruler of Emelan. Great mage Dedicate Lark and her student, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Great Mage Dedicate Rosethorn and her student Briar Moss, Great Mage Niklaren Goldeye and his student Trisina Chandler, Metal mage Frostpine and his student Daja Kisubo." The Commander-in-chief announced.  
  
The visitors kneeled before the king.  
  
" You may rise," Jonathan said. " Thank you for visiting Tortall, it has been a long journey for you. Before you go and rest, let me introduce to you to some of my people. This is our legendary lady knight; Sir Alanna of Trebond."  
  
Alanna grinned at them and bowed, " At your service."  
  
" The one and only Wildmage and dragon; Veralidaine Sarrasri and Skysong." Jonathan said.  
  
Daine and Kitten walked up and nodded at them. Sandry, Briar, Tris and Daja's eyes grew huge when they saw the dragon. Neither of them had seen a real live dragon before!  
  
" These two women are the most special people in our kingdom. You will slowly meet the rest. Gary." Jonathan called.  
  
" Yes, your majesty."  
  
" Show these people to their rooms and get them ready for the banquet tonight." Joanthan instructed. " You may take your leave."  
  
And they slowly trooped out of the room.  
  
" So, do we tell them our problem?" Alanna asked.   
  
Numair kept silent and looked thoughtful.  
  
" Numair?" Daine laid an arm on him.  
  
" That Niklaren Goldeye sounds and looks so familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him before." Numair said, thinking hard.  
  
" At Carthak University?" Daine suggested helpfully.  
  
" Maybe, I'm not sure. Maybe I should ask him later on." Numair said and shrugged it off.  
  
" So, do we tell them or not?" Alanna asked, getting impatient.  
  
" I think we shold wait till we get to know them better. If we need to tell them, we shold do it tomorrow. Daine, get to know the 4 young mages-in-training well. See how are they. If I'm not wrong, they have special magic like yours." Jonathan instructed. " Meet back tonight in my room at 12."  
  
********************************  
I just read finished the Circle of Magic series and decided to add them in. You don't mind do you??? Anyway, review please. Thanks!!!!  
  
All characters belong to Tamora Pierce but the idea belongs to me.  
  
All comments to livewire_87@yahoo.com  
  
(c)Lady Marianna of Silvermoonsky (livewire)  
  
  



	3. The Planning

The Great Battle

Planning

Chapter 3

That night

"Maybe I have this dance?" Numair asked Daine, grinning, giving her a mock bow.

"Oh of course!" Daine curtseyed daintily and took his arm, her eyes twinkling. 

"You know, I've done some thinking. That Niklaren Goldeye, I think I remember him. He is another black-robe mage. And guess what, he used to be one of my best friends at Carthak Uni." Numair chuckled. "Imagine, I couldn't even recognize him at first!"

" Say, if he is a powerful mage, maybe he can help us too! You know what I think, the person who set these Hellions free must have some sort of spell to control them. Otherwise, why take the risk of getting into the danger of killing themselves. Either that or they have a spell to cast these Hellions back whenever they deem right: which is when Tortall is destroyed. But who would want to destroy Tortall??? We are on quite good terms with the other countries…." Daine said thoughtfully.

Numair shook his head in resignation. "It could be anyway, anyone, magelet. Ah, wait, Mr Goldeye is coming."

"Why I don't believe it! Arram Draper, what are you doing here??" Nikalren asked, slapping Numair on the back.

"And I may ask you the same thing, Nikki!" Numair joked back and to two men hugged each other.

Tris covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. 'Nikki???'

"No well, actually, I'm in the service of the King." Numair was saying to Niklaren. "Really," He added as Niklaren looked at him, disbelieving. Numair burst out laughing. "Still as distrusting as last time huh?"

"One would never know with you…" Niklaren replied and started to laugh as well. 

Finally, when they stopped, Numair turned to Daine. "This is my student, Daine. She is a Wildmage, as Jon introduced just now. She has wild magic, and as I had said so many thousand years ago, there are such magics." Numair said smugly.

"Okay okay, you win. But I didn't disbelieve you at that time." Niklaren said a little defensively.

Tris opened her eyes widely. She had never heard her teacher speak so…so….casually before!

"Anyway, this is also my student. She is Tris and has weather magic. Well, the 4 of them have unusually magics." Nicklaren said.

"That's interesting. I have heard of it but never gotten to actually know people who have it. Yes, maybe we could do a study on it, like the old days." Numair said excitedly.

Daine rolled her eyes, he won't stop talking on this topic for ages. "Come on," she called to Tris. "Let's leave them to talk about whatsoever they need to. I trust you are not interested?"

Tris nodded silently. 'Sandry, Briar, Daja, where are you all?' Tris mind-spoke to them.

'Outside,' Sandry replied. 'We couldn't stay inside much longer. Come on out!'

'I have the Wildmage with me. Should I bring her?' Tris asked.

'Why not, we could get to know her.' Sandry said. 

'Yes, besides, I'm interested in her dragon.' Daja added.

Tris turned to Daine. "My friends are outside. Do you want to come?" 

Daine shrugged. "Why not."

**********************************************************

That night at the Conference Hall

"Jon, I've told Niklaren the situation." Numair said and broke the silence.

"You WHAT?" Jon practically shouted into his ear.

"Relax, he was one of my good friends at school and an equally power mage. Another one of the seven. And he says he may know who had the power to wake these Hellions up." Numair said calmly.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Lady Casirina of the Copper Islands." Numair said. "She was our adversary at the Carthk Univerity and apparently, she is the only woman black-robe mage around. Niklaren happened to meet her as he was traveling here and he says that she is now a very powerful sorceress. What's more, her husband is Jobell Jeholan."

Everyone looked at Numair in shock.

He nodded gravely. "Yes, one of the most powerful mages in the realm. Imagine the magnitude of magic they have!"

"No….then…then what can we do? Go right up to her and force her to stop?" Alanna asked in shock.

"Hardly that, my dear sister. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Tsk tsk, after all these years, still as impulsive as ever." A voice drawled right behind the room. Everyone turned around and gasped in shock at who they saw.

"And how careless you all are. How can you discuss without casting a spell over this place first. People do eavesdrop you know." The person said and flicked a flame of violet magic over the room.

"Oh my…oh, no, goddess! It can't be!" Alanna was the first to speak. She went weak on her knees. "Is it who I think it is?"

"No happy to see me, my dear sister?"

"THOM!!!" Alanna cried out and went full force into his arms. "Thom! Oh Thom, I have missed you so much!" She reached out and pinched him. "You're in flesh!" She looked at him in bewilderment.

Everyone else looked as striken as she was. Especially Jonathan.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Thom asked.

"Coz…coz you're not supposed to be here! Mithros! You're supposed to be in the Black God's Realm!! Why are you here?" Alanna asked.

"Well, oh, I guess I had better to say it now. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I am back alive and I've regained my powers. For the good now, that is." Thom said and looked at Jon.

"And well, that leads to the bad news. The bad news is that I'm here. Why? Because if I can be here, so can the other spirits and other enemies…" Thom said darkly.

Daine felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Other enemies?" Alanna turned pale. "Duke Roger?"

Jon, Gary, Thayet and Roaul turned white.

Thom nodded gravely. "Yes, and Lady Delia, Alex etc. Basically, all that have died have re-entered this realm because of what the Hellions did. But, only those who have been really powerful sorcerers or mages when they are alive are able to get back into flesh and get their powers back. Take me for instance. As for those who does not have the Gift, they float around like wandering spirits. They could be here and you'll never know as they are invisible and can phase through objects. Well, not here, I made sure for that but they could be anywhere else. You'll never know. That's why when you talk you have to be very careful."

Everyone slowly digest this piece of news. It was worse then before.

"Then what can we do? Where's Duke Roger?" Jon asked finally.

"He should be somewhere out there planning evil deeds with the person who caused this." Thom waved his hand nonachantly. 

"But who caused this?" Jon asked.

"The very person this person guessed." Thom pointed to Numair. "Sorry but I don't think I was introduced to you but anyway, yes, Lady Casirina and her husband is responsible for it. Remember, I spent quite a lot of time floating around gathering information and restoring my powers before I came here."

"He is Numair Salmalin, the most powerful mage in Tortall. Numair, this is my twin brother Thom. And this is Daine, the Wildmage as well as Numair's student. I guess you know the rest of us…." Alanna made the introductions wearily. 

"So what do we do now Thom?" Numair asked.

"Well, if I heard correctly, this Lady Casirina was your friend?" 

Numair winced. " Not exactly my friend."

"Well anyway, you know each other. What I propose is that you and Daine here visit her, accidently of cause. I'm sure with her current mood she'll welcome you most delightedly. She should have the 'antidote'. But how you go about finding it out, you have to figure out yourself. Besides, Duke Roger doesn't know you." Thome turned to the rest. "In the mean time, we have to work up a spell that will protect Corus from top to bottom. A barrier so strong that the Hellions won't be able to get in. Numair, call that other mage friend of yours and the 3 of us with Alanna will work on the spell. Jon, in the mean time you have to take control of your Dominion Jewel to try delay the Hellions. Well, we have not much time. Let's set to work." Thom said.

**************************************************************************

Okay, haha, I took one year to write this. But I was having a writers block at that time….besides, I was sooooooooooo busy with school work =( Btw, I also haven't read TP's books for abt a year too so correct me if I'm wrong abt the facts etc. Thanks! Oh yes, and thank you for your reviews!! I really appreciated them. Well, I hope to get at least 30 reviews before I upload the next chapter…..hehe…..so please review!!! Thank you so much!!!!

Lady Marianna

So, what's gonna happen now that old enemies have come back??? Oh yes, which reminds me of Emperor Orzone….is that how I spell his name?? I forgot to add him in….nvm, I'm too lazy to do that now, maybe the next chapter……well, this is indeed a Great Battle huh?? Read on to find out what happens….mahahahaha….=P

© Lady Marianna

All comments to livewire_87@hotmail.com (If you want to email me, that is)

Website: http://ladymarianna.proboards4.com

Completed on 9/8/2002


End file.
